


sock and jonathan texting and being gay

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but stuff will happen, but they're both too scared to do shit, jon and sock both have big gay™️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: sock and jonathan text n shit,,,,,, it's chill





	1. Chapter 1

Sock has added Jonathan to the conversation.

Sock: HI!

Sock: HEY!

Sock: WHAT'S UP? HELLO?! HELLOOOOO!

jonathan: i'm trying to sleep

jonathan: i'm trying to sleep

jonathan: but i can't but i can't when you keep being

jonathan: a fucking dickhead

Sock: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

jonathan: dude stop

Sock: Ok

jonathan: ok

Sock: GET UP JOHNNY BOY

Sock: GET UP JOHNNY BOY

Sock: GET UP CAUSE THE WORLD HAS LEFT YOU LYING ON THE GROUND

Sock: YOU'RE MY PRIDE AND JOY

Sock: YOU'RE MY PRIDE AND JOYYYY

Sock: GET UP JOHNNY BOY BECAUSE WE ALL NEED YOU NOW

jonathan: can you fucking not

jonathan: you already ruined mcr don't ruin tøp next

Sock: G NOTE!

jonathan: i'm honestly not affected by that

Sock: I'm bored :(

jonathan: idk what to tell you man just go run around and chase a squirrel or smth

Sock: Okay! :D

jonathan: sock i was kidding

jonathan: sock?

jonathan: sock

jonathan: uh oh

Sock: I'm back!

jonathan: ok

jonathan has changed his name to "sad cowboy"

Sock has changed his name to "Jonathan's favorite person in the whole entire world!"

sad cowboy: no.

Jonathan's favorite person in the whole entire world!: :(

Jonathan's favorite person in the whole entire world! has changed his name to "Sock"

sad cowboy: that's better

sad cowboy: now let me sleep you sack of shit

Sock: Can I touch your face while you sleep?

sad cowboy: you're giving me serial killer vibes no thanks

Sock: I'll do it anyway

sad cowboy: nope nope nope i will not sleep 

Sock: Good..

Sock: Now, bend over.

sad cowboy: KSKDKFJAJDKSS

sad cowboy: sTOP

Sock: I'm kidding!

Sock: Or was I?


	2. dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sock wants a dildo

Sock: Hey, Jon. What's a dildo?

sad cowboy: i'm-

sad cowboy: nope nope nopity nope i'm not dealing with explaining this shit at 9 am

Sock: Why not?

sad cowboy: i don't wanna scare you

Sock: Tell me, please?

Sock: I want a dildo!

sad cowboy: SOCK do u evn kno what a dildo is 

Sock: No, but, I want one!

sad cowboy: puppies

Sock: No changing the subject!

sad cowboy: hey sock tell me your whole life story

Sock: Oh, you're in for a treat! Well, it all started when I was born. My mom and my dad spent a few hours arguing about names until they decided on Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski! Isn't that great? Then, I was dropped on my head by my mom. That's hilarious, right? Yeah! Then, I learned how to crawl at age 2! I was a late learner, then I learned to walk at 3! Then, I learned to talk at age 4! My first word was murder! Explains a lot :) I skipped preschool and went to kindergarten. Nobody liked me though, just because I killed ONE puppy! Fast forward to 5th grade, I got my first girlfriend! But, I killed her too. Blah blah blah, middle school! That was when I learned about drugs and alcohol, more murder weapons yay! :) Then, I got expelled for beating a teacher with a baseball bat (it was the teacher's fault, he gave me an F!) so then I went to more middle schools blah blah blah murder blah blah blah highschool time! I only finished two years because I died. How did I die? Well, I sleep killed my parents and then myself! Blah blah blah, then I met you!

sad cowboy: well, uh

sad cowboy: that wasn't a treat more like a poisoned donut but ok

sad cowboy: i learned more than i wanted to,,,,

sad cowboy: i'm slightly concerned..

Sock: Can I have my dildo now?

sad cowboy: eat your vegetables first

Sock: But, Jon! Nobody likes brussel sprouts! >:^(


	3. gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sock fails at flirting

Sock: Hey, Jon. You have nice eyes :)

sad cowboy: thanks dude

Sock: They're real pretty.

Sock: I'd love to add them to my collection of human body parts ;)

sad cowboy: i don't know what you're trying to accomplish rn but it's not working

Sock: I was trying to flirt!

sad cowboy: that's not how you flirt

Sock: Like YOU would know.

sad cowboy: i feel attacked

sad cowboy: try to flirt better, ok?

Sock: Okay, let me try again

Sock: I really like your eyes! They're so pretty! And I love your hair, it looks super soft!

sad cowboy: that's better but still gives me kidnapper vibes

Sock: Let me try.. AGAIN.

Sock: You're really handsome, Jonathan! Anyone would be lucky to have you!

sad cowboy: that's better but why are you even practicing flirting anyways it's not like you're dating anyone 

Sock: Well, I like you!

Sock has deleted a message.

Sock: I just wanna practice, is that okay?

sad cowboy: i guess


End file.
